Drago Knight Hunter Z
is a monster hunting video game created by Genm Corp. It also served as the basis for the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat. Game Description Drago Knight Hunter Z is a multiplayer fighting combat game. It is also suggested that it may have a co-op mode, holding up to four players, as stated in the series. The player controls a character who goes by the class of , presumably with the objective of hunting down and defeating dragon monsters. The boss stage has the player come face to face with the past Dragon Warrior, Graphite, who has the ability to transform into a dragon monster form, and who is also suggested to be an ancestor of the current Dragon Warrior's race. Drago Knight Hunter Z Gameplay.png|Drago Knight Hunter Z gameplay Graphite Cutscene.png|Graphite after the end of his boss stage New Dragon Warrior Cutscene.png|The main character, a Dragon Warrior History holding the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z.]] Graphite takes the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat from Dan's empty office for himself. Graphite uses the Proto Gashat to infect the Ministry of Health's Kyotaro Hinata, the infection breaking out into a dragon Bugster Union. Graphite also uses the Proto Gashat to upgrade himself into the stronger Dark Graphite. The final version Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat is given by Kuroto to the CR Riders so they can "complete" it with data from the dragon Bugster Union. Ex-Aid takes the Gashat and, after defeating the Union, absorbs its fragments into the Gashat, completing it. He uses it to take Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon, but the power goes out of control and he attacks everyone. Emu brings the other three Riders in, taking Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again and fighting them, but letting them fight the Gashat's Hunter Gamer off of him, letting the Gashat split into 4 virtual copies that each of them can use. They each take their Level 5 forms: Ex-Aid Dragon Fang, Brave Dragon Blade, Snipe Dragon Gun, and Lazer Dragon Claw, and fight Graphite, defeating him. The Proto Gashat is retrieved by Parado. Ex-Aid assumes Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again to fight Genm two separate times, the first time losing control while flying and crashing into a wall, and the second time going out of control until Kiriya talks him back to his senses, Hiiro and Taiga's arrival letting him make them all Level 5 again, defeating Genm. Ex-Aid assumes Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon yet again to attack the new Genm Zombie Gamer Level X, but he is now immune to attacks, and Drago Knight Hunter Z's power is useless. His transformation is reverted by Brave so they can escape. The Gashat is taken from Ex-Aid by Snipe after he and Brave turned on Ex-Aid upon the discovery that Emu had the Bugster virus. The two take Dragon Gun and Dragon Blade, attacking Ex-Aid, but are quickly interrupted and easily defeated by the debut of Para-DX Puzzle Gamer Level 50. Snipe assumes Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to take on Genm Zombie Gamer Level X but found it difficult even when he performed his Critical Strike. Snipe assumes Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to take on Genm Zombie Gamer Level X again but was still unable to defeat him. As a result, Genm performed the Giri Giri Critical Finish on Snipe and took his Bang Bang Shooting and Jet Combat Gashats. Attempting to overcome Brave's Fantasy Gamer Level 50, Genm used Drago Knight Hunter Z in the Gashacon Sparrow alongside Taddle Quest in the Gashacon Sword to perform a combined Critical Finish only to lose both Gashats to Brave after being defeated by his Critical Slash. Hiiro assumed Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon to fight Kaiden Bugster and, alongside Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, he temporarily defeated him before he changed back into the patient he infected. Hiiro assumed Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon again and destroyed Kaiden Bugster. Other Events Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider The Proto Drago Knight Hunter was temporarily stolen by Kazushige Ryuzaki of the Next Genome Institute, who used it to transform into the Doral Bugster. Chou Super Hero Taisen Taiga assumed Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 Full Dragon as he fought with the other Kamen Riders and in the battle against the Shocker army from the Game World. Users Kamen Rider= *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid **Dragon Fang (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 9-11, 13) *Kamen Rider Brave **Dragon Blade (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15, 30) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 21, 23, 24, Kamen Sentai Gorider Episode 3, Ex-Aid 26) *Kamen Rider Snipe **Dragon Gun (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11, 15, 30) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Ex-Aid Episodes 16, 18, Chou Super Hero Taisen) *Kamen Rider Lazer **Dragon Claw (Ex-Aid Episodes 10, 11) ***Prototype (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) *Doral Bugster (Proto; Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider) *Kamen Rider Genm **Dragon Fang (Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing) **Full Dragon (Level UP Rider Series) KREA-Exaidl5a.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Ex-Aid Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Ex-Aid Proto Hunter Action Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Fang) KREA-Exaidl5b.png|Ex-Aid Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Bravel5.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Blade) Brave DragonBladeProto.png|Brave Proto Hunter Quest Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Blade) KREA-Bravel5b.png|Brave Hunter Quest Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Snipel5.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Gun) Snipe Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Snipe Proto Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Gun) KREA-Snipel5b.png|Snipe Hunter Shooting Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) KREA-Lazerl5.png|Lazer Hunter Bike Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Claw) Lazer Proto Hunter Gamer.png|Lzaer Proto Hunter Bike Gamer Level 0 (Dragon Claw) Genm HAG.png|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Dragon Fang) Genm_Hunter_Action_Gamer_(Full_Dragon).jpg|Genm Hunter Action Gamer Level 5 (Full Dragon) |-| Bugsters= *Bugster Union (Ex-Aid Episode 9) *Graphite Bugster **Dark Graphite Bugster (Proto; Ex-Aid Episode 9, 10) Ex-Aid_EP_9_Giant_Virus.jpeg|Bugster Union KREA-Dark_Graphite_Bugster.png|Dark Graphite Bugster KREA-Doral Bugster.png|Doral Bugster Bugster As confirmed by the completion of Kamen Rider Chronicle and the first appearance of Hunter Gamer in the two episodes where he is first defeated by the four Hunter Gamer form Kamen Riders, Graphite is the Bugster born from the data of Drago Knight Hunter Z. Graphite Human.png|Graphite (human form) KREA-Graphite Bugster.png|Graphite Bugster KREA-Dark Graphite Bugster.png|Dark Graphite Bugster KREA-Glen Graphite Bugster.png|Guren Graphite Bugster Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Hunter Gamer. It also shown that the Gashat is able to create several copies of itself, referred to as virtual Gashats. Originally, in order to do this the corresponding Riders had land a powerful strike to the Hunter Gamer, but later the virtual Gashats could be created by activating the original Gashat. After the game is cleared, the virtual Gashats will disappear and return back to the physical Gashat until further usage. Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat Like all Proto Gashats (save for Proto Mighty Action X), the Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat's color is black and the printed image is colored black and white. When activated, the Gashat reformats the battlefield into a Game Area. It doesn't seem to spawn any Energy Item containers, but instead summons the Proto Hunter Gamer. When used by Graphite to transform into the Dark Graphite Bugster, it did not gneerate a Game Area. Like the Gashacon Bugvisor, it has the ability to spread its Bugster virus. After Graphite's death, Parado took the Gashat for further Data collecting. Later, Kazushige Ryuzaki used the Gahsat to transform into the Doral Bugster but was defeated by Wizard Infinity Style. This Gashat would later be kept in Kuroto's hideout until the authorities found it. The Ministry of Health then secured and monitored the Gashat as well as the other Proto Gashats until it was stolen by the reinstated Genm Corp. CEO Masamune Dan. When he, as Kamen Rider Cronus, brought Hiiro Kagami to an abandoned place, he blackmailed him by joining his side in exchange for freeing Hiiro's girlfriend Saki Momose, who was trapped in the Gashat. Gashatrophy This is the reward for defeating Graphite in Kamen Rider Chronicle. Notes *The Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat, in its first appearance and usage, doesn't announce the "Z" at the end of the game's name when activated, though the finished version does. In its subsequent appearances, the prototype Gashat announces the "Z". *Drago Knight Hunter Z is a reference to the real life video game series, , made by Capcom. **The Gashat's ability to create a copy of itself for another user (and presumably give some of the Hunter Gamer parts) is similar to the Download Play feature in certain Nintendo handheld games, which allows players who don't own the game to play multiplayer modes on games with the owner of the games with Download Play. **It is named after Monster Hunter's then-latest game, Monster Hunter Frontier Z. * The fact that Graphite is referred to as the "dragon warrior" and has both human and monster forms in the game, might be references to the Dragon Quest series being initially localized in the west as Dragon Warrior and the first lead villain, Dragonlord, who has a human and dragon form respectively. ** His appearance seems to be derived from the Rath wyvern species from Monster Hunter. The crown of spikes and beaked nose in particular seem to be derived from the iconic monster. His green base form appears to be based on the Rathian, the female of the species, while his Guren form is likely taken from the male Rathalos. His Dark form seems to be taken from the Unknown Black Wyvern from the Monster Hunter Frontier series, which is speculated by players and fans to possibly be related to the Rath due being very similar in appearance save for its black and red appearance. *In the toyline, this is the only Gashat that doesn't give the standard Level 1 announcement, the Game Clear or Game Over music and phrases. **However, this Gashat still does have a Level 2 announcement when used in the Game Driver. *The top part of the Gashat looks somewhat similar like the symbol. *The Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashat was originally designed to have the dragon head portion look more similar to a scaled dragon, however the final design was changed to better fit the video game theme. *The name is a possible nod to Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, the American adaptation of Kamen Rider Ryuki which also was dubbed and aired in Japan circa 2009. Appearances **Episode 8: Men, Fly High! **Episode 9: Beat Up the Dragon! **Episode 10: Uneven Doctors! ** Kamen Rider Heisei Generations: Dr. Pac-Man vs. Ex-Aid & Ghost with Legend Rider **Episode 11: Who's the Black Kamen Rider? **Episode 13: Defined Destiny **Episode 15: A New Challenger Appears! **Episode 16: The Paradox Who Defeated M **Episode 18: The Truth Exposed **Episode 19: A Sudden Fantasy!? **Episode 21: Chasing the Mystery! **Episode 23: To The Max, Dead or Alive! ** **''Kamen Sentai Gorider Maze 3: Gorider Forever'' **Episode 24: Go Together, Embracing Your Ambitions! **Episode 26: Players Who Bet on Survival **Episode 30: Strongest VS Strongest! **Episode 35: Rescue the Partner! }} References Category:Ex-Aid Games